


Love On The Brain

by balfehan



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Alternative Perspective, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medicine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfehan/pseuds/balfehan
Summary: In which Claire Beauchamp is the head of neurosurgery at the Massachusetts General Hospital and James Fraser, an Scottish exchange student, is her intern and changes completely her life.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, this is my first outlander fic... So I'm sailing in unknown waters, but I really hope you can enjoy my work here. 
> 
> First of all, this fic will be inspired on Grey's anatomy, but not completely. Just some medical cases and some plot twists.

> _"B_ _irds flying high, you know how I feel._ _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel._
> 
> _Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel..."_

_\- Feeling Good_

James Fraser in his first day as an intern at Massachusetts General Hospital learned three things:

1) _Friendship is overrated._ — each intern is there for one reason, and it's not to make a bond. Rupert, Leogharie and Angus made it clear for Jamie.

2) If he wanted to be _the best_ , he should be _the best in every little thing._ There, at the hospital, between the interns was like a run and every step on the way would make difference. Any mistake made and then, his American Dream — as his sister kindly dubbed it — will be over.

3) He _should not_ put his car in the same railway as Claire Beauchamp's, if he did not want to be run over halfway by her train.

Knowing those things should do Jamie's life easier, but just did he looks like more anxious than ever. His mother always talked about his young enthusiasm, always wanting be older or taller. And with med-school was the same, but all he wanted was to be the best and honor his family.

Jamie craved, since he can remember, for that moment. The moment he would be a doctor, a surgeon.

Meanwhile he grew up, everyone in Lallybroch already knew that Jamie was made for the greatness. His spirit, his energy, his words ever talked for him. He was a great child, a great son and he still is a great brother; hoping become into a great doctor one day.

And then, the day came.

\--

As any institution, the MGH had its hierarchy.

Jamie, as an intern, should answer to his resident, who, in turn, would answer to the resident-chief who, in turn, should answer to the attending doctors

His resident was Geillis Duncan. A short woman with fiery hair, a strong accent (Scottish, as he proudly observed) and a spare Highland chin. She also cursed in a way that would make even the most manly of men bow their heads.

Her place in a position superior to the interns made Leogharie MacKenzie, Rupert and Angus Moor not waste time with trivialities, like establishing a friendly support net among five (that's what they said when Jamie tried to approach). So, they had started a dysfunctional competition to find out who flattered her the most. Geillis, of course, was taking advantage of the situation, as the three of them were too busy curled up in their flattery bubble to realize they were being made fools of.

Whether expatriates were trying to make a home across the ocean or not, Jamie even liked her. However, he knew he'd have to be careful. Geillis Duncan has smart, sly eyes and a sharp tongue that told him she was not one to make empty promises.

“Good Morning,” — Geillis appeared hurriedly at the nurse's station where they were supposed to wait for her every morning, receiving a latte from Leogharie who seemed very proud to have arrived first that Rupert and Angus, who buffed in frustration with their double coffee going to the nearest trash. And so, she gave tasks for them.

And the day he waited all his life began.

But actually, nothing happened like he thought.

__

Jamie confesses to himself: he did not wait to do _scut_ all day long. He was not so ambitious, but yes, he waited watch a surgery, like an appendectomy. Simple, easy and usual, but still a surgery. Except that he was stuck with a cute child who had an stomachs disease and who the parents didn't answer the phone. So, it was just her and her cheeky nanny at the hospital. And Jamie, of course.

However, it was good at the end —except for the inconvenient woman who was doing company to the girl… That sweet child gave him a drawing —he, red head, long legs and she, tiny, slim and blonde with two mountains behind and a sun with many rays in different colors between it. It was pretty good and he knew that she choose to draw mountains because he told her about the highlands and this filled his heart with joy that just the tiny humans have.

“Och, _mo nighean_ , it's _verra_ beautiful,” — she giggled, very clear for him how she liked to mock his accent. — “I'll put it in a frame.”

“Really, _really?”_ — she looked at him with twinkle eyes and Jamie could not help but smile when she raised her pinky finger to him.

“Really, _really._ ” — he crossed their fingers and winked. — “A Scottish always keeps a promise."

__

Ending his shift, he was on the intern's room when his co-workers came in, talking loud and laughing. Rupert and Angus were making jokes and Leogharie looked very upset and angry. Jamie frowned his forehead.

  
 _“077.”_ — Angus murmured to him and then laughed again.

“ _Satan_ wanted kill you in that O.R, Leogharie.” — Rupert said. — “I'd running away, if I was you, in that moment…” — he kept talking as he turned to his locker and picked up his things. And so did Angus. Leogharie also picked up her stuffs, but with more... Passion, Jamie could not help but think, than needed.

“Yah, with my tail between the legs."

“Nah, with the _bloody scalpel_ between it, actually.” — Rupert amended and Angus laughed harder than ever. Jamie shacked his head. Whatever happened with Leogharie, Angus and Rupert, the three f them made clear that it was none of his business.

He was preparing himself to leave but Geillis, with a perfect timing, came into the room and everyone kept an expectant silence.

“Well, now that you have gone though the MGH welcome day, we'll start the real work tomorrow. This is not med-school, it is real life. With real people, real anamneses. Mistakes culminate in death. Deaths make my bosses get my attention, which makes me very nervous, which makes me take my interns out.” — she speaks and take a very long moment looking at Leogharie. — “So, dae not embarrass me. Or I'll cut you all in half.”

All of them agreed with a head movement and started to leave the room when they heard she speaks again.

“Leogharie, I want you to stay.” — he saw Leogharie shaking a little bit and he kinda feel sorry for her, but it was not his business. So, he took a breath and walked away from the room.

He was at home walking across the street counting the streetlights; missing the sky of LallyBroch, with all the twinkle stars.

He sighed. It wasn’t the first day he waited, but at least he didn’t do anything wrong and he had won a beautiful drawing. It is nobody’s fault if he hoped a T.V show drama in his first day.

As Jamie, finally, arrived at the small apartment, he took a long shower, cleaning the hospital’s smell of his body. When Jamie lay in his bed and fall asleep, tired ‘till his bones, he dreamt about the “tomorrow.”

...

 _"It's a new dawn._ _It's a new day._ _It's a new life for me._

_And I'm feeling food."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, we know a little bit about Jamie and Claire will appear in the next chapter but it has already been mentioned here.
> 
> Sooo, let me know what you think about this first chapter. 
> 
> (English is not my first language, then you all can feel free to correct me... But, please, be kind and respectful. I'm here to learn and improve and I'll do my best.)


End file.
